Love Beyond Death: Sisters of the Heart
by UnknownReaderHasJoined
Summary: Pre-Twilight: After her mothers death, Amelia-Rose moves to live with her grandmother in Phoenix, AZ. While adjusting to both a new home and her new powers, she befriends their neighbors daughter, Bella Swan, who is oddly good with weird. The supernatural brings these two together, forming a sisters bond and a soul-tying promise that transcends even death.
1. A Mother's Love

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. Only the main character, Amelia, and any other additions in this story.**

 **...**

 **Love Beyond Death: Sisters of the Heart  
**

A Prequel to Twilight Book

 **...**

 **Prologue: A Mother's Love**

 **...**

* * *

"My sweet Amelia,

By the time you get this, I will be gone from this world. I am so sorry, my heart. Please understand how much I regret not being there and guiding you as a mother should. There are so many things left unsaid and that I regret not doing for you. I wish that I could tell you everything, but time is against me. One day it will all be explained, so for now please practice patience. I know how much you hate to stand still for too long, just like your father. He loved you with all his heart despite the short amount of time spent together.

I can still remember the night you were born. It was a beautiful night under the fullest moon and the brightest stars. And as he held you, there was joy and love so unconditional. You have his soulful and enchanting eyes, you know? Ah, but I have lost focus here, no time to reminisce.

Amelia. My dear, sweet Amelia-Rose Mortem. I know things have been...strange lately. Starting when you first turned seven years of age. You have witnessed different and unusual accidents.

You are changing, love.

Don't fear change. These are good things, my moon-flower. It is in our blood. Our heritage. Know that your father and I went through the same things when we were your age. These changes will set in motion the long life you will have and grant you the ability to give back for the greater good. You are a very special girl and in time you will learn why that is as you are a very rare soul.

Remember that being different isn't bad. It's who you are and you should embrace it, wear it like armor. Flourish and grow into the beautiful, kind, and loving woman that you will become. Stay true to who you are and who you want to be. Better yourself and face your fears.

Your father and I will always be watching over you. You are never alone, nor will you ever be. Trust in your judgement. Find strength in your friends. You will see how important that is when you are older. And who knows, maybe you will find a special someone. I know they are out there waiting for you. And when they do fid you, they'll fall hard for your charm. After all, we Hartwood women have that effect on others.

There is so much more that I wish to tell you, my daughter. So much I can't fill in these pages. All I can do is assure you that the changes you will feel and face are not bad. Be strong. Be brave. The journey to discovering yourself will be a long ride, but a fun one. Especially with your sense of adventure.

I love you, Amelia-Rose.

Your loving mother,

Guinevere Mortem

P.S. I left a letter with your inheritance to your grandmother who will help you with your learning. I am so sorry that it will not be me who teaches you everything as a mother-daughter tradition. I will always love you, my sweet."

...

* * *

Red-rimmed darkened lilac eyes read over and over the last words of her late mother about a dozen times, the words replaying in her mothers voice within her mind. The small wisp of a girl sat in her mothers room, dressed in a simple black dress with white collar and cuffs, a floppy wool felted black hat, solid black stockings, and black laced heeled boots for her mothers funeral. At the age of 11, Amelia-Rose Ginevra Mortem had just lost her mother; best-friend and only confident.

Guinevere Mortem, maiden name formerly Hartwood, was the closest family and friend she ever had growing up. She never knew any other extension of either her mothers family, besides her estranged grandmother Theodora Hartwood, or the father she barely knew. All except her mothers closest friends, Nicholas and Celeste Mathews, who currently live in one of the cloudiest and wettest States in America, though they moved often, so she had no idea which state they currently resided.

When she had picked up an envelop from the white paint-chipped vintage nightstand in her mothers room, she had felt a light weight within it's secured folds. Tilting the envelop, a small, worn golden antique key landed in her dainty hand. It looked old and worn with detailed elegant curves, almost Victorian vintage with it's shape. Beautiful and ageless, almost with an ancestral feel to it she felt. Turning it a few times between her slender fingers, she observed and burned the details to memory, wondering wherever it's paired lock would be. Refolding the letter, she then placed it back in the envelope and tucked the old key into her hidden dress pocket.

With a deep shuddering breath, the young girl wiped away any loose salty tears, then attempted to rearrange her ash brown bangs from her reddened blotchy face. Lavender eyes looked around her mothers room with a deep sadness as she held back another whimper from the happy and loving memories that bounced back once more. It was painful to be in here, yet she endured the heartache so that she could absorb as much of her mothers scent and memories as she could before she was whisked away across the sea to a strange unknown environment.

Between France and Ireland, it was always just the two of them, mother and daughter. Guinevere, or most commonly known as Ginnie, owned a small shop of flower arrangements and gifts ranging from handmade jewelry to beautiful children's dolls. She remembered helping with arranging the store on weekends whenever they moved back to France a few years ago, enjoying the task of arranging their shelves and designing the signs. What she later realized was the special meaning to this place. It was her and her fathers birthplace.

Often times she'd ask about any of his relatives, but her mother always redirected the question and distracting her. She simply gathered that there was obviously a lot of tension and distance between her father and his family. So she wondered, at times, if they even knew about her. No matter, this place brought both positive and painful memories to her mother. The look obviously written on her face at times whenever she'd gaze too long at nothing.

Now, her estranged Grandmother, Theodora, is stealing her from the only home she has ever known to Jacksonville in Phoenix, Arizona, of all places. It seems that the old woman loved the sunny states, basking in the warm sun. Open spaces and nature all around, not unlike her own village. She relished in the fact that it'll be somewhat similar to their beautiful home in a small village in France. The trees surrounding their home, the small creek she used to play in near their house, and the garden they grew together, all things she'd miss. She could already feel exposed with none of the tree or helpless without her garden she grew with her mother.

All the herbs and vegetables they'd pluck together, she realized that never again would they cook together. It was one of the biggest memories she'd miss, her mothers delicious cooking. She all but had the taught skills and herbal knowledge her mother shared with her. But she did not hold on to any hope that her cooking would amount to that of her own mothers.

Even her warm and homely scent would be a painful loss, already feeling that empty void in her chest where her heart lied. The natural smell she held that gave her comfort and safety, as most children would find with their parents. She would never expect that kind of connection with her own grandmother, she couldn't see nor would she want it. She could never replace or raise up to that of her own mother.

Tears slowly slipped as she thought about every little quirk her mother had. The talks they'd share. Even the small bouts of sass they exchanged. Every teaching. Everything.

Now all gone. Memories that she feared would slip from her and she'd eventually forget, thus keeping a small journal she wrote down her most prominent memories that can't be kept in a photo, especially that of conversations. She even had her Polaroid camera, snapping shots of all her favorites spots to build a memory book. She wanted to be thorough, wanted to remember and never forget. As her mother would tell her, memories are powerful.

Sudden realization snapped at her as she dashed across the room towards her mothers closet and dug around, searching for one of the most precious possessions she shared with her mother. As mother and daughter, they built a memory box, just for them.

With a gasp, she pulled out with desperation and a cry as she finally found her salvation. Small hands gently grazed across the small chest, yet large enough to fit across her lap.

Standing with it, she set it on the desk before turning around to find anything else that she could take with her. Deciding on a few things, mainly her mothers jewelry collections, some books, clothes, and pictures, she set them in an empty box at the foot of the dresser which held her chest.

"This ez et, mum," she whispered faintly, laying down on the bed, once more absorbing as much she could of her mothers presence. "I'm leaving 'ome soon. Grandma vill be taking me to America, to her 'ome..."

Silence was her only answer.

"I'm going to miss you, mummy..." Rolling over, the girl shed silently tears, curling in on herself as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. She laid there for many minutes more before finally calming down until a soft knock echoed from the door she closed. Without an answer, the door slowly opened before her grandmother walked in, taking in her late daughters room.

She walked towards the boxed picture frames, silently watched by her granddaughter. Lifting one of the pictures, she smiled sadly at the one that held of Ginnie holding a small Amelia.

"I remember this one."

Wiping away her tear stained cheeks, Amelia sat up a little to see which picture she was pointing out. It was the one of her mother and father when she a newborn babe, all smiling, even her toothless grin and bright lavender eyes stood out. It was one of her favorites due to having her father and mother looking so happy and in love, there were few with him in any.

"This was one of her favorite ones. Taken at your first sight of Ireland. She was so happy, especially since it's one of the few left with your father. A French gentlemen through and through." she spoke as if to no one in particular.

The small girl sat up slowly until she sat on the edge, feet barely touching the floor due to her small stature. Amelia observed her grandmother closely, watching and learning her appearance. Despite her age, she looked good, aging gracefully and appearing younger than what she first pictured. After all, her mother eventually limited contact with her grandmother after a time, reasons she never knew.

Theodora held few wrinkles for her age, though she could clearly see the crows feet at the edges of her piercing grey-blue eyes, much like her mothers own color. Her light brown hair showed streaks of white within an elegant bun, almost in a complicated Victorian-do. She even held herself with a certain grace and nobility, much like her speech. Though modernized, her choice of clothing held an old fashion she couldn't help but to admire for it's subtle beauty. Naturally she was dressed in all black, save for the high lace collar pinned with a cameo of a woman's profile and peeking cuff sleeves. Her light black long-sleeved dress reached above her ankles, showing slight heeled black shoes and her grey tights. Her expression was constantly stern, yet her eyes reflected at this moment like an open window to her sorrow and regret. Whatever happened between her mother and grandmother must have taken it's toll on the older woman. She could even see it in her own mothers eyes whenever her grandmother was brought up or she reminisced.

Silently, Theodora moved to sit poised beside Amelia on her mothers bed, carefully situating her dress. The silence didn't bother either, both drained enough from the loss of a loved one. At that moment, Amelia was vaguely aware of how messy and disheveled she felt beside her schooled expression and appearance.

Hesitantly, Amelia looked at her grandmother from the corner of her eye before speaking softly.

"What 'appened between you an' mum?"

After a second and a deep sigh that spoke volumes, Theodora stared out the window across the room at nothing in particular before considering her words.

"What you need to know, Amelia, is that I have always loved your mother and wished only the best for her. Always wanting to keep her safe, even if...it meant hurting her. At least, that's what I believed. We...fought over her choices, which ended...not so pleasantly. And that led to distance. We were both so angry and stubborn, but never have I stopped loving your mother." She sighed, as she gently brushed away a few long strands of hair from the girls face.

"What vas she like then? When she vas younger?"

Grey-blue eyes and lilac looked into each other for what felt like an eternity, to see Guinevere in both. "Your mother...was will-full and stubborn as all Hartwood women. And she loved. Oh, how she loved. Her heart was her strongest trait. Kind and loving. She saw the good in people, and I can see that look in your eyes, young Amelia-Rose. You have your fathers eyes, but there is a presence that speaks loudly of your mother. You are a brilliant mix of both your mother and father."

"Ez that a good thing..? Mum said before that you didn't approve of pappa..." Amelia hesitated, not sure if it was appropriate to bring up such sensitive topics with a woman she barely knew.

Theodora smiled sadly at that. "No. I honestly did not approve. Not because of your father, no, he was a good man and that is a rare thing for me to say of a Mortem. It's just...his family in which I did not deem...good for your mother to marry into. You see, the Mortem family and the Hartwood never saw eye to eye...you could almost consider our families...enemies of sorts. A rivalry. We never got along."

"Like the story of Romeo and Juliet? Their families 'ated each other..." Only they didn't die young like they did, Amelia thought with a cringe.

"That...actually could fit..." Theodora let out a dry laugh. "As for you first question, yes. You are a perfect mix of you parents, and that is a very good thing. They were both amazing and good people. Never let anyone else convince you otherwise."

The girl nodded, feeling slightly better now. Theodora smiled softly as she took in her young granddaughter, silently promising her daughter that she would do her best to raise her the way Guinevere wanted. She would honor that and protect the girl.

"Your mother loved you with all her heart, Amelia. Remember that. She will always be with you in spirit and she would most certainly not wish for you to waste away in misery. Return to that little free-spirited girl that you mother spoke so proudly of and enjoy life as you always have." her grandmother spoke firmly as she then gently held her face between her larger hands. "Remember: You are your mothers daughter."

Amelia listened intently, her grandmothers words awakening her mind. She was right. There is no way she could allow herself to fall into a depression, she needed to live life now for both herself and her mother. To be that life force that could help others just like her mother.

"Now," Theodora patted the girls knee and straightened with a kind smile. "I know that this...move will be hard for you, but think of this as an adventure in discovering new places and the beauty all around you. You have been in one place for far too long, it's time you see the world and it's wonders. Now let's eat and rest before we leave."

Standing, Amelia followed her grandmother towards the door. Once her grandmother was gone, she turned once more to her mothers room sadly before shutting it.

* * *

 **A/N: For a while I thought to just, you know, drop writing, but I've come to realize it helps me to be more creative.**

 **The story here is going to pretty much start around a young Bella and Amelia, thus establishing their bond and connecting their stories into the series. This is where it all starts up until the first book. The idea has been bouncing around my head for a while, and still sticking. I had an itch to get rid of, so here it is. Bits of it can and will remind you of other shows and books, by the way. Such as Harry Potter, Supernatural, Charmed, Secret Circle, Mortal Instruments, and I think some originality, or at least referenced from witch researches.  
**

 **On a side note, I'm going roughly on limited knowledge. For example, Ireland and France. I'm not from either place, but I wanted her to have a different kind of background than the rest of the Cullens, yet similar in a way to like Carlisle. It gives her depth and more to work with as well. I love the idea anyways. And it gives me something to learn as I go. I'm attempting to give some detail to her accent, chopping up some words and such to make it appear as though she has an accent, but at the same time adding in her speaking French so that I'm not making it hard to read. I think a well balanced mixture.**

 **Anyways, please enjoy! Leave comments. Fav and Follow.**


	2. Phoenix, Arizona

...

* * *

 **A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. Only the main character, Amelia, and any other additions in this story.**

 **...**

 **Love Beyond Death: Sisters of the Heart  
**

A Prequel to Twilight Book

 **...**

 **Phoenix, Arizona**

 **...**

* * *

Lavender eyes looked out the airplanes secured windows from her seat beside her grandmother. She never liked flying. Hated it even. Then endless sitting for long hours was at times frustrating. She grew restless. Though, it could be worse. They could be driving across country. That would be a nightmare.

With a sigh, she sat back and reached for her book bag, consisting of a few books she owned such as Magyk, Harry Potter, and The Hobbit. Yeah, she favored fantasy genres. Then there were one from her moms secured hidden boxes that she procured before they left. It fascinated her instantly from it's worn hardbound leather cover, locked securely. It looked handmade, crafted professionally that she imagined that was her mothers work. It was beautiful and stitched perfectly. Strange thing was, there was no keyhole to try to open it.

Grabbing it out of her bag, she noted how heavy it felt. It was decently thick for all the pages it held, tattered and somewhat frayed along the edges. After fiddling with the lock a few times, Amelia huffed with frustration before defeated returning it to her bag and grabbed her brown moleskin book and pencil. As she drew, Amelia noticed from the corner of her eye how Theodora eyed the bag with an unreadable look.

For the past few hours, she'd been acting strange...or stranger. At times she saw an unidentified look cross over the old woman's face. At first, she thought she was just thinking about her mother, possibly comparing them. Yet there were moments something flickered in her grey-blue eyes, as if she was...waiting. Watching for something to happen. It unnerved her.

 _Eet'z as if she expects me to bolt or suddenly drop dead..._ Amelia thought.

Shrugging it off, she continued to sketch out a face. Fifteen minutes in, she looked over what she lightly sketched out and began filling in details to what appeared to be a young mans face. Gentle and loving eyes paired with a soft smile framed by light somewhat curly hair stared back at her. As if it was staring right into her soul. His eyes held a warmth to them, though what color, she had no clue.

Blinking a few times, she wondered who it could be. Never had she seen the man in her life. Although, it felt like she should know him. But from where...

"Vhat is wrong wit' me..." Amelia muttered as she crammed her book back in her bag, closing it and plopped back in her seat to stare out the window. For what felt like forever, she sat there, eventually dozing off until a hand gently patting her knee snapped her back to life. She eyed the hand, which led up to her grandmother who held a soft smile.

"We'll be landing shortly, sweetie."

Nodding lightly, she situated her belongings and prepared to see what her new life had in store for her. Already forgetting the mans face.

* * *

Leaning partially out her rolled down window in the back seat of her grandmothers Honda Civic, careful hands snapped a shot of the view as they were at a stop sign with her pale blue Polaroid camera in a leather flip case. Pulling back, the girl waited and gently pulled out the photo that was caught only then to carefully flap the picture till it appeared. Approving the picture, she added it to her pouch to later place in her memory book, and quickly rolled up the window to keep the cold air in the moving car.

"'tis pure hot 'ere." The girl muttered somewhat grumpily.

Amelia finally spoke as they left the airport in Arizona, already seeing the differences from Ireland and France. The weather being the biggest difference as she could literally see heat waves roll off of the pavement of the roads from a distance. And she was still adjusting to the altitude and atmosphere change. She's never flown to the states, and never could get used to the ear popping and headaches she'd get. Time to adjust, she figured. She'll be living in the heat and sun more so now versus the weather of her parents countries.

"You'll get used to it in time, dear. The weather is very different here, for sure. Just hotter in the day. It's very open and I love that." Theodora mused, finally pulling up a driveway surrounded by desert styled plants and rocks. It was so very...different. Even the plants here were different.

Leaning back, she pondered why of all locations she chose here to live. Sure, it's open and has amazing views, but...it felt so...unexpected. Maybe she wanted something entirely different.

"Now, I have everything set up to continue your home-schooling. We have to set up a proper schedule that can integrate American History and...ah, I'm getting ahead of myself. Sorry, my dear...Let's first unpack and settle down. This change will take some time to adjust to, I'm sure."

Amelia could almost grin at the eager enthusiasm her grandmother held at that moment, beginning to see what kind of person she was behind that stern exterior. It seemed as if her grandmother preferred to have a direct control over her education and pace of learning. Understandable, everyone has their own standards and expectations. Her mother allowed her to go to public school in France up until she reached the age of seven. She'd only ever interact with other kids was when she'd take her to the playground to play and socialize more. She was lucky her mom was able to work from home as well, owning a few businesses and the family inheritance. They lived decently and somewhat well off.

"That's fine." she muttered softly, looking upon the house she'll be living in for the foreseeable future. It was beautiful. Like many of the houses in the area, yet held more nature. Much more. She loved that a lot.

The car parking in the drive way, Theodora glanced at Amelia with a small smile before getting out, the girl doing the same.

Pulling her backpack closer to her, she grabbed her rolling suitcase from the trunk before shutting it and following her grandmother.

"Oh wow, c'est bel ici...eet eez beautiful 'ere."

Her grandmother smiled back at her. "Thank you, dear. Now let me give you the grand tour."

Entering the house, she could feel a cool temperature compared to outsides warm heat. It felt nice. She always felt more at ease with cooler temperatures, bundling up and feeling cozy. Here, maybe she could find some things to like about the heat.

"It's still summer break for school, so we can start a week before they start to go over some things to start. Sound okay?"

Nodding with a 'yes', the girl followed the woman across the house towards what she presumed would be the bedrooms.

"I didn't have much time before the funeral to set up what I had planned, so we can do that this weekend." Opening the door, Theodora watched as her grandchild walked in and observed the room, setting her stuff down and making note of what was in the room.

There was an open and earthy feel to the room. What stuck out immediately was the hanging chair in the corner by the window, set with a slate green cushioning. She found that to be neat as she allowed her eyes to roamed the rest of the room. It seemed that the women in her family love to use nature in their decor judging by the branch shelfs attached to the walls and the bookshelf. The desk to the side near the hanging chair was a nice light wood, fitting the earth toned room in contrasted color. It felt...peaceful and comfortable.

Her bed had a lighter wood, also looking like tree trunks that reached up and connected to each other, allowing the earthy leaf green drapes to hang, tied loosely to the posts. She noticed that each post had lights wrapped around them, connecting towards the wall from the edges so to light up. Throw pillows and comforter the color of forrest green, slate green, charcoal grey, and rustic brown. A dresser to the left side of the same make as the desk, and a night stand. A tall lamp post, a few pictures on the walls, and fern plant in a corner.

Yeah, she loved it and she told her grandmother just that with a a genuine smile for once.

Noticing her grandchild's mood change, Theodora told her to unpack and clean up for a late lunch, leaving her to settle in.

* * *

A few days passed, life moved on. Amelia missed her mother no less than the days before, her death still fresh in her heart. And it showed.

From what Theodora remembered through the limited communication she shared with her late daughter was that Amelia was a free-spirited and lively child. She knew that child was somewhere deep within this girl, she saw it on the rare occasions. Those bright smiles that lit up the room, though half at best. Those slip ups when she would gush on about when she and her mother would feed the wild baby animals near their home in Ireland.

She knew very well how time would help her recover, just wished it never had happened to this girl. That her will-full and beautiful Guinevere had not died before her time.

Perhaps, Theodora pondered, she needed a companion around her own age to connect with. Initially, she had every intention to steer Amelia away from making friends with the...Others, those unlike their own, to keep her safe. She feared what would happen if she made friends with the wrong sort. A fear many parents go through. Her worst fear yet is to lose Amelia just as she had lost her Guinevere.

Sitting on her front porch, the older women looked off to her right down the street. A house but a four minute walking distance passed one other house. A Renee Swan who recently moved to the house down the street just one year ago, working as an elementary school teacher in the area. Great with children as well. In fact, she had a daughter of her own, just a year older than Amelia.

It was then that perhaps keeping her from other children wouldn't do so well at this early stage in her life. She needed to be around others her own age, just not through a large population where there could be many witnesses to one of Amelia little accidents that are bound to happen. It was a risk in itself that Guinevere allowed Amelia to tend to public schooling in Ireland.

Sighing, the women stood from her seat, tossing the idea to send her to public schooling. There's a reason that their children were home-schooled. For years Amelia has been out of control, no practice and no training. One thing that she disagreed with that her Guinevere argued. Now, though, Guinevere left Amelia in her capable hands to guide and protect her.

Now she needed to work in her own classes for the girl. She had a lot of ground to cover.

* * *

"Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,

Lavender's green

When you are king, dilly dilly,

I shall be queen"

Brown boots clicked as Amelia walked along the hallway in a simple white cotton dress, hands trailing along the flowers and plants that gracefully hung over the edges of the shelves that stood before the large windows right behind them. There was a door off to the side that blended well with the window structure, which connected to the greenhouse where an abundance of plants and herbs of all sorts grew.

"Who told you so, dilly dilly

Who told you so?

'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,

That told me so"

Curiously, she opened the door and stepped inside, immediately feeling a temperature change. She tilted her head a bit more to see sunlight leaking through the glass roof from under her straw hat, lilac eyes roaming every pot and plant, skimming over the longer tables in the center of the greenhouse.

The place was huge, stretching far, bigger than the living room and bedroom combined. Towards the back, an elegant water fountain protruded from the wall in rocks that ended in a small pond occupied by little fishes.

"Call up your friends, dilly, dilly

Set them to work

Some to the plough, dilly dilly

Some to the fork"

Sitting at a bench not far from it, between the white roses and long vines that wrapped around the entire greenhouse. She felt like she could feel the energy itself. Strongest at it's center.

"Some to the hay, dilly dilly,

Some to thresh corn

Whilst you and I, dilly dilly,

Keep ourselves warm"

Amelia sat there, leggings rocking back and forth as she hummed, gently feeling the silky feel of the rose petals. She sought out the life energy she could differentiate, reaching and grasping. Not to suck dry, but to share. It helped restore her heart, her soul, her mind. She felt most at peace amongst nature.

"Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,

Lavender's green

When you are king, dilly dilly,

I shall be queen"

Closing her eyes, Amelia laid back against the bench and breathed in and out, listening and focusing on the waterfalls soothing flow, and the smell of the entire greenhouse down to the tiniest petal. Gradually, Amelia fell into a meditation, simply allowing herself to feel and sense the flow of energy surrounding her.

"Who told you so, dilly dilly,

Who told you so?

'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,

That told me so."

Eyes slowly shut tight, basking in the energies glow. So distracted, she didn't noticed another presence in the doorway, silently watching her in awe and witnessing something out of the norm for the first time.

An invisible growth fed the plants which shifted until the vines grew out as if to reach her, tickling her skin as they attempted to wrap around her to join together. The roses beside her growing in full bloom and larger as the droplets of water floating from the petals drift as if gravity was non existent. And only a keen eye could notice a small light emit subtly from the little girl. It kept growing and spreading until it gradually became too much.

Suddenly several shattering sounds from around her snapped her out of her meditation, followed by a unfamiliar startled gasp. Shooting to her feet, startled lilac eyes connected with surprised deep, dark brown.

* * *

 **A/N: And now we move on to the first official chapter. This story is just one of 5-6 installments, roughly. Broken down from each book. This one counts as the first.  
**

 **A/N: Song Lavender's blue (Dilly Dilly) Version from the Cinderella movie which came from the 17th Century English folk song and nursery rhyme.**

 **Amelia loves old rhymes and songs, often singing them. Not say she doesn't listen to anything else, but she was raised by an old fashioned and cultured family. Old souls, you could say.**


	3. Witness

**A/N: I wish that writing would come easily for me, but it certainly doesn't. The hardest part is coming up with content that fits and ties in well, yet isn't just there to fill up space. I have the plot idea, but the bits in-between kick my butt. But I have improved. I take a few days and return to what I have in case I have to change some bits, revise them, etc. It's a process for sure.**

 **I've went back a bit to add in some dialect a bit to make it a bit more believable, I guess? Other than that, I'm looking into some fun and interesting sayings to use. Some of them are really fun to use. Expressions can be tricky at times. Gotta use them the correct way otherwise you sound like an idiot. Well, here goes nothing!**

 **As for now, I'm going to pull in some characters in the books to meet Amelia early on in this installment. IF there's a character you want to see, let me know. Some ideas you would like to share. Otherwise, I've got a few favorites.**

 **(EDIT NOTE: 8/15/16 Changed some tidbits about her.)**

* * *

Love Beyond Death

Witness

* * *

Lavender eyes locked with dark brown for what felt like an eternity. Time seemed to freeze in that moment as neither girl moved. As confounding as it was to Amelia, the girl wasn't running and screaming from witnessing something unnatural. Particularly a destructive display.

Couldn't say the same for Amelia. Mentally, she was freaking out. Cursing in all languages she knew. French. Italian. Spanish. Even a few made up English words.

Although, she had a feeling that it translated pretty well on her face. She feared that she may have a mental break down, or an anxiety attack. She couldn't even articulate or form any words, just stand there like a deer caught in headlights. She froze.

She exposed herself carelessly without a second thought.

 _Can' even use my power in the safety of my own 'ome anymore..._

Another shatter echoed from across the table between them, making both flinch at the unexpected sound. If she didn't get a grip on her powers, she may hurt one of them.

Focusing her mind, she could feel a sense of energy withdraw, though she wished that her emotions would obey her command as well. Everything began to come back full force from the slight shack in her hands, the tremble down her spine, her heart rate sky-rocketing, and that feeling as if ice cold water dumped on her.

This wasn't supposed to happen. She limited outside interactions with other kids and people for this very reason because no one could know. No one could ever understand! She lived a sheltered life for the protection of her and her mother as well as others. Yet, no matter how much she tried to stop it, her thoughts were everywhere.

 _Vhen did she get 'ere?! She saw! She saw everything! V-Vhat do I do?! Ooooh God...grandma Theo!_

Before she could voice any thoughts first, the silence was disrupted by the girl.

"Th-that was... H-How did you do that? I-I've never seen anything like it..."

Lilac eyes blinked rapidly, her mind catching up with the girls stuttered question. No longer was she filled with doubt only, but confusion as well. Her mouthed imitated a fish out of water a few times before she was able to form her first word. "Vh-vhat..?"

Following the girls wide surprised eyes around the room, Amelia noticed the extent that her powers unleashed. It was all pure accident on her part, but Theodora may not see it that way. It looked like she took out her anger on the flower pots with a bat. She definitely did NOT want her grandmother to think she had anger problems.

The pots were cracked along walls and mainly the area around the bench where she sat. The vines were longer, now wrapped around the bench securely, in an arch around her spot as if to shelter her. The roses were now huge!

 _Yeah...can' really explain roses the size of our 'eads...unless I say that ve use a family secret flower growth formula! Kind of like some science experiment gone wrong. Jeez, as if she'd believe that...she saw 'em grow!_

Groaning at the full realization of the damage, Amelia's shoulders dropped in trepidation. "Granny Theo's going to kill me for ze pots...just glad that I didn't shatter the glass windows...this whole place ez a glass 'ouse!"

A soft breathy chuckled came from the other girl, which earned a weird look from Amelia. V _hat is with this girl..._

Feeling slightly calmer considering the situation, Amelia quickly assessed the girl before her. She stood slightly taller than her, dark brown hair framed her pale soft face with those deep dark brown eyes. Hands tucked in her jean pockets, a simple dark blue t-shirt with a floral print on the front, and simple white shoes. She could tell that this girl was more or less mature for her age from the calm and intelligent look in her eyes. It was different than most kids their age. Yet she had to reserve judgement until she knew how this girl will react.

"Ah..." Amelia grimaced at the thought of explaining since she wasn't entirely too sure herself.

"Amelia! Where are you?" Theodora's voice called from across the house, her footsteps sounding closer.

Wide eyed, Amelia jumped into action, hands gripping her hair and she spun to assess the greenhouse in panic. "C-Coming, grandma!"

Mentally cursing, she darted towards the door, yanking the girl to follow. The girl stumbled a few times until eventually she tripped, pulling Amelia with her right outside the door. With startled gasps, the two grunted in pain at the sudden greeting with the ground. Just as her grandmother came closer, Amelia used her foot to shut the door from the ground in time.

"What on Earth...are you two ok?"

The girls looked up to see two grown women, one being her grandmother. The other she assumed could be this girls mother.

"U-uh, yeah, we just...kind of...bumped et tripped over each other...when we turned the corner..." the smaller girl grimaced at that lame explanation, yet it seemed to have been bought when the two adults chuckled. She glanced at Bella to see her staring straight at her, unsure what she was thinking. Hopefully, she'd play along with her lie.

"Ah, that tends to happen with Bella. She can be so clumsy, gets it from me." The women with a shade or two lighter than the girl, Bella, laughed. Her eyes brightened when she spoke of Bella, in such a motherly way. Amelia felt a pang in her heart at the thought of her own mother from that look. It was so much like her mothers smile...

"Ah, well, it seems Bella(she gestured towards the girl) found you, Amelia. This is Renee, Bella's mother. They live a few houses down. She's a school teacher at the Elementary as well." Theodora smiled at them, but when her eyes connected with Amelia's own lavender, she could have sworn she saw a pointed look, which flickered towards the greenhouse door.

 _Oh, Gods, she knows! I'm in so much trouble!_

"Uh, b-bonjour. 'et ez nice to meet you!" She quickly shot her hand out to shake Renee's who smiled kindly. Turning, she smiled hesitantly at Bella. "And...sorry 'bout earlier..."

Bella gave a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, shuffling awkwardly on her feet. "No problem."

"Wow, you're eyes are beautiful! I've never seen anything like them..." Renee stared in awe at the color of her lilac eyes, a common reaction she'd get from people who were brave enough to speak rather than just gawk. Despite the millions who do that, she'd never get used to the attention. She hated it. In fact, at times, she hated her eyes. "My, you're a beautiful young girl. With eyes like that you must get a lot of compliments!"

"Ah, merci. Er, thank you, I mean. You 'ave no idea." Amelia muttered with a tight smile. Though the older women didn't notice or mind as she smiled warmly at her.

"Well!" Renee clapped her hands, gaining both their attention. "While Ms. Hartwood is out for her errand run, why don't you join us, Amelia? We're going to a pottery class. It'll be fun! We can even show you are around during your stay here! So how about it?"

Wait? She's leaving? Why is this the first time I'm hearing of it?

Amelia cringed on the inside at the over the top enthusiasm, eyebrows raised high on her brow. Judging by the sigh she heard from Bella, this was a normal thing. How embarrassing. Though by the look her grandmother sent her, she really didn't have much choice.

"Uh, sure! Sounds like fun!" _Oh, the irony..._

"Excellent!" Renee smiled at the girls who shifted uncomfortably, turning to Theodora. "I'll have her back by the time you get home. It'll be a girls day out!"

Theodora smiled thankfully. "Amelia is well-behaved so I've no concerns. But should anything come up, please give me a call. You have my number still, don't you?"

"Of course!" Renee chirped and turned back to the girls. "Well! Let's wait for Amelia in the living room so she can get ready. I would say some clothes you don't mind getting dirty to wear. It can get messy."

With that she was left with her grandmother who watched them go, waiting for them to be out of earshot. Turning to her granddaughter, Theodora sighed. "Everything ok, Amelia?"

"Uh, oui, why wouldn't eet?" She tried to play it cool. Failed judging by the skeptical look she got.

Her grandmother hummed before waving her to get ready. "We'll talk when you get home. It's been a long time coming, sweetie."

As if that comment didn't bother her in least.

With a perturbed look, the small frowning girl turned to change. Quickly jumping into jean shorts, sandals, and a plain slate grey tank top first before gathering her hair and tying it back out of her face. Without worrying over looks, she walked out and greeted the others.

"Ready." She announced.

Amelia's grandmother turned to her and smiled. "Be careful and listen to Renee. And try not to break anything else, alright, sweetie?"

 _Ugh..._

At that moment, she felt as if her eyes could pop out from how wide her went that at that moment. Glancing past her, she saw a surprised look cross Bella's face. She heard it, too. Playing it off as a joke, Amelia tried hard to give a believable laugh, immediately dropping the act once she stepped out the door.

"Have fun, Amelia!"

 _Ya...sure..._

* * *

Not even a whole minute in the car she was feeling the girls expectant and curious gaze.

"So..." Bella whisper from next to her in the backseat of the car, eyeing her mom who drove to make sure she couldn't hear over the radio. "What happened in the greenhouse..."

At this, Amelia rolled her eyes in annoyance and mentally groaned. _Oh, Deiu. 'ere comes the twenty questions..._

"Look," Amelia turned the other girl who waited with baited breathe. "Bella. They were old pots and the heat got to them or something...I don't know...vhatever eet eez you saw, was pure accident. Coincidence. Eet was nothing. I did nothing. You're seeing things. I didn't zee anything! Vhat are you talking 'bout?"

At that she twisted back to face forward stiff, face comically tight with large eyes as she found the back of the front seat interesting.

 _What was that?! Also, am I trying to convince her or myself? Now she definitely knows something eez off. Stupid! This eez vhy I'm 'orrible at lying!_

The look Bella gave her was nearly comical, she pursed her lips to keep from laughing. Sighing, Amelia glanced at Renee who was pulling up at a building. Giving Bella one last look, she unbuckled herself before stepping out, ignoring the determined look the girl gave her. This was going to be a long day, she thought dejectedly.

"Then how do you explain the plants that...grew!" Bella whispered to her as they walked side by side after Renee who spoke briefly with another person who pointed in a direction.

"'onestly! I don't know what you saw!" Amelia gritted her teeth. "You're imagining all of that!"

"Look, I'm not going to tell anyone. I promise!" The girl nearly begged. It was a little annoying, worse with the sudden attention of one person. No one really spent this much time trying to figure her out. Just accepting that she was inverted and socially shy. Despite being quite the opposite. She's can be very outgoing.

At that, Amelia paused to look at the taller girl with a skeptical look. "'ow can I be so sure that you're telling the truth? I don't even know you all that vell, we just met! Although, even if you did tell someone...they vouldn't believe you. Think you're crazy..."

Walking ahead of them, she shouldered past Bella to get to a seat only to see the girl follow and sit in the seat next to her. Renee sat across from them with a happy look as she watched the two of them talking, unaware of the subject.

At this, Amelia grumbled in her thoughts, doing her best to keep the scowl from her face. V _e must look like best friends trying to keep hush hush over lil' girly secrets...or vhatever girls our age talk about...boys?_

Amelia sat with a tight-lipped smile at Renee before a scowl took over the moment she looked away towards the instructor. With a deep breath, she straightened herself as they set up the spinning tables in front of them.

With a repeated process of wetting their hands and attempting an artistic hand at molding the clay to however they wanted, the three of them fell into a casual discussion.

"So, Amelia, how're you adjusting to Arizona?" Renee smiled at the girl who acknowledged her question.

Hesitantly, she considered her words. "To be 'onest, it's different than vhat I'm used to."

"I can imagine. I honestly don't know much of Ireland or France myself just photos. I bet they're as beautiful in person." She spoke kindly, though she seemed interested in the topic of Ireland. She continued in after thought. "I also noticed that your accent is a mixture of French and what I'm hearing some Irish, but mostly French, am I right?"

Smiling a small genuine one, Amelia nodded and looked down at her work. "Oui, they are both wonderful. Very much so. I miss France a lot. It feels like it's been forever. But...this eez my new 'ome now."

"As for my accent, eet gets complicated." Humming in thought, Amelia paused for a moment to consider her explanation. "I grew up in France, just like my father as mother vanted. Mother was an Irishwoman, 'aving lived a majority of her life in Ireland before moving to France when she married father. So I lived with the two cultures and the accents sort of just began to mesh together over time. I went to school speaking French as well. It vas important to know English and French."

As if to sense the gradual mood shift, Renee avoided the topic of her mother after that for the time. Happily, Amelia spoke of her old home village in Ireland, her mood picking up once more. She had no idea how much she truly missed it until this moment, but it didn't hurt as it did before when she had first arrived in the States.

One thing for certain, she was glad that they didn't bring up her mom, or when she faltered at a brief mention of her mom. After sharing stories over Ireland and Arizona, they fell into comfortable conversations over random topics.

Nearly half an hour into their experimental sculpting, they were finally finding shapes for their sculptures. She found it calming to focus on an easy mindless task.

She eased her spinning into a slow stop to observe her newest shape when something wet slapped her across her face with a squelchy splat, and stuck there. Flinching at contact, Amelia grimaced at the slightly disgusting feel.

"Arse biscuit!" she hissed out as low as she could when frightened. Fortunately, no one heard besides the girl beside her.

Stunned, she reached up to feel that it was clay. Turning, her eyes locked with the shocked and embarrassed brown eyes of Bella Swan.

She had no idea who was more shocked, she or Bella. Looking at Bella's warped sculpture that barely hung to the table, Amelia couldn't stop the grin spreading across her face then released a hardy laugh at her disfigured mess of a sculpture.

"Pft! Haha! Y-You look like you're 'aving a whale of a time over there!" Amelia laughed out as she enjoyed the mess that covered Bella. "I swear, does everything you do go aresways on ya? The trip and now this? You poor thing."

As Amelia began to wipe the clay off her face as she still laughed, Bella couldn't help but to join in the humor. Chuckling with the Irish girl, Bella yelped at the sudden wet smack against the side of her face, feeling the wet clay slide down. The brown eyed girl looked at the piece both shocked and offended expression which made Amelia laugh harder to the point she had to hold her gut.

It was then that Amelia realized that she hadn't laughed in a long time. She almost forgot that she even could.

Before either knew it, they were tossing pieces of clay at one another, oblivious to the annoyed looks the few other older students gave them. Eventually they had to stop when Bella's mom sternly told them to behave. Even after they couldn't help the giggles that slipped, wide smiles stuck to their faces.

Laughing at her messy appearance, Amelia began cleaning up her station as they continued with the class. Making note, the girl realized that she isn't so much for sculpting or pottery.

Her piece just looked...awkward.

Just looked plain and oddly shaped. No matter how many times she tilted her head to see it in a new angle, it looked plain ugly.

 _Another thing I'm terrible. Vell, it was a first attempt, can' be too 'ard on myself._

"Look at this, Bella. I call eet abstract pottery!" she giggled out, followed by another giggle from the girl beside her. Eyeing Bella, she grinned. "I think I've found my calling! Maybe I should open my own pottery shop now! I can just picture eet: "Amelia's Abstract Arts"! OR "The Triple A"! "AAA"!"

All she got was an amused head-shake from Bella.

Both girls were relieved when the class came to an end, both leaving behind their work as neither really wanted them. As the girls followed Renee out, Amelia couldn't stop laughing at Bella somehow thinning out her spinning clay enough that it began flinging pieces all over the studio.

"My favorite part vas the instructors face! Eet got so red! He kept his distance from us for the rest of the class." She tried to imitate the irritated instructor, earning a giggle from Bella.

A red flush covered Bella's pale face. "Yeah, that was embarrassing. I tried to stop it, but the clay kept tilting and spinning out of control until it was too late to stop it."

Amelia let out another chortle, smiling at the girl beside her. "It vas fun though...eet's been a while since I 'ad fun really."

Bella smiled back. "Yeah, I'm glad that you came."

Amelia nodded. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

As Renee drove the girls home, Amelia could feel herself somewhat lighter, as if a small weight was lifted from her. The little girl smiled to herself as she sat in the back, observing the scenery as they passed houses and buildings.

"You know," Bella began, pulling the other girls attention to her. "You can come over anytime. Since it's summer there's plenty to do. Like the library or the theme park that opened up. Renee usually finds random hobbies to try out, so you're more than welcome to join us."

Amelia observed the girl beside who looked a little uncomfortable, but not in a way that was forced. She looked unsure of her answer. As if she hoped that she would agree.

Nodding her head, Amelia gave her a genuine smile that reached her eyes. "I look forward to eet."

Waving one last goodbye as mother and daughter left to go home, Amelia walked towards the house to see her grandmother smiling at her.

"Did you have fun, sweetie?" Theodora kissed her forehead in greeting as they entered her house. The answer the older woman got made her pause, stunned to see her granddaughter show her a wide smile that reached her lovely lavender eyes. As she went on and on about her day and the girl Bella, Theodora swore she saw her own daughter in Amelia shine through at this very moment.

* * *

 **A/N: I've been fighting to find a way on how to end this chapter. Ending stuff is hard! I kept on rewriting how to end it like fifteen times. Anyways, I may revisit after a few days to see any mistakes and improvements. No big changes really.**

 **This chapter I wanted to integrate some normal events, kind of warming up, that will lead to the more complicated stuff.**

 **So this will be a weekly update sort of thing. Some weeks could be more than one chapter, if I can work it out. Some chapters will be harder. Right now developing the character and the story is a challenge.**

 **Anyways, hope you continue reading and if there's anything that you see could use some improvements, please let me know. No harsh criticism please. I'm certainly no pro, but hey.**


	4. Truths and Magic

**...**

* * *

 **NOTE:**

 **I rewrote this chapter entirely, since it wasn't going to work in with my newest development.**

 **...**

 **A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. Only the main character, Amelia, and any other additions in this story.**

 **...**

 **Love Beyond Death: Sisters of the Heart**

A Prequel to Twilight Book

 ** **...****

 **Truths and Magic**

 **...**

"So, do I get a wand and a flying broom?"

Sadly, that was her first processed question in her head after being told that she was a witch. She hadn't believed the possibility. Didn't want to, because it was simply impossible!

Later did she realize that the truth isn't always as it seems nor was it ever just so simple.

…

Thinking back on it, the first time Amelia had ever come across something either magical or supernatural, knowingly, was shortly after she had turned four years old. She could remember the days even at that age clearly. Why? Apparently it's a common trait for witches to have quicker mental development and incredible memory, much like vampires.

Ah, yes. Vampires. You know, those blood-drinking things? Which are real, by the way. Among other things.

In fact, it was a coven of vampires that were her first introduction to the supernatural. Recalling it clearly, it was with mother during the fall season, visiting her friends in Alaska. A family of perfection and beauty, dazzling her immediately when they cooed and doted all over her. Of course, she had no idea at the time, simply oblivious to those beautiful golden eyes of the family that greeted her kindly and cared for her. Her memories of them consisted of the three blonde sisters who were her main captors of attention: Kate, Tanya, and Irina, followed by the motherly gentle smile and wise fatherly eyes of the family head couple: Eleazar and Carmine. She really loved their attention, especially if she the reason for their happy smiles.

Her mother had called them the Denali, old friends of the family. And if ever she needed help or she were in trouble, the Denali would always welcome her with open arms. It's been a couple of years since she's last seen the family, missing them even after knowing. To this day, she still received gifts from them. Kate's history books, to dolls Irina collected for her, and Tanya's help in picking up on some fashionable clothes. She never worried for clothing with the amount she received as gifts, donating the ones she grew out of to children who would benefit form new clothes.

Over time, she had suspected things about them, but with her mothers praises of the family, she didn't care. It never bothered her at how cold their hands were or that they all had unnerving golden eyes. Nor did she question why they never ate when she visited.

Amelia knew that she could trust them as had her mother.

Though now that she knew the reality of the world around her, it hadn't really changed much for her. She was just open to seeing more that was right in front of her. It truly fascinated her!

She was just happy to have any suspicions clarified.

The conversation that led up to all of this was interesting to say the least. More than that, she discovered truths about herself that she never knew could be possible. Granny Theo explained that the media's oldest Hollywood stereotypes, for the most part, were not true. The world was nothing how people imagine, though they tried. And she needed to be informed of the truths in order to survive this secret world, because sooner or later, trouble will find her.

At moments like that, she envied Bella's ordinary life. No worries or fears about the supernatural eventually knocking on your door, or being aware of it all now. The knowledge is what is killing her. As fascinating as all of it is reading over different monster that go 'bump in the night', truly terrifies her. She wondered if she could refuse learning magic to just stay out of the supernatural world.

Granny Theo was far from pleased when she made that suggestion, claiming that their magic, Amelia's in particular, was special and too powerful to ignore.

Then she had to ask the silliest question.

"Vhat eez so unique about our magic, anyway," she grumbled with that pouty face, slapping a big stupid grin on her granny's face. She was terrified for a moment in her life at the slightly weird expression on her older face. She actually was afraid of her grandmother. How sad is that?

And then her granny showed off. It was a little terrifying to watch her fall out of character.

Theodora, with a wide grin on her softly aged face, flicked her wrists and waved her arms in a dance as actual flowing light glowed with subtle glittering colors from her hands and wisps of it filled the room, illuminating it and creating a subtle warmth. She thought she was going loony with how she gracefully twirled her arms and hands in the air like some dance as the plants in the room grew and blossomed, practically vibrating with high energy and pure happiness which was impossible. The plants felt happy, practically singing with joy and life.

She was definitely going crazy!

Her grandmothers' powers were stronger, more controlled than her own adolescent untapped powers. Theodora started levitating the chair Amelia sat in, the girl clung to it in shock as she let out a small squeal, sucking in her breath in fear one small movement would cause her to fall. She watched from above in a steady chair as she then snapped her fingers, lighting the rooms candles and continued to move random objects in the kitchen. Amelia's lavender eyes practically bulged out of her head as she then set her down calmly.

It's like one shock to the next. She feared passing out with how fast her heart rate is beating constantly lately. Might've shaved a few years off her life span as well!

"That is only a taste, my dear, of what I can really do." She had said with that big silly grin on her usually calm face. All the girl could do was stare and nod numbly. She watched her grandmother in a new light.

Reluctantly, she agreed to learn how to use and control her magic. She really had no choice, magic would evolve and become different to maintain. It could be a danger to herself and the people around her.

…

Theodora led her to the 'transportable magical mirror-thingy', as she so creatively named it in her mind, which turned out to be a portal to another location. Yes, it literally led to a secret room that was NOT actually in the house. First concern, what could come through that thing? And then where else could it lead? Curious.

The tall vintage mirror stood in the spare bedroom that was filled with so many more off antique objects, no doubt all possessing some magical use. Later, she'll need to snoop through when she wasn't being terrorized by magic. Still, she had a hard time wrapping her head around the whole concept of magical mirror, immediately thinking of the looking glass in Alice in Wonderland.

The comparison wasn't too far off. Only question: was she Alice or counted among the crazy loons?

Anyways, the possibility of another dimension or reality altogether befuddled her. Was it really even possible? Can never know with these sort of things.

The moment her grandmother stepped through, she expected Amelia to follow. Which she didn't immediately. She just stood there. Staring at her wide-eyed reflection. She saw herself, thinking back on her not being human. Before her she saw someone with a face she should find familiar, but couldn't seem to see herself the same again.

Startling her, Granny Theo's head popped out of the mirror, earning a scream from the small girl who jumped like ten feet in the air. Theodora stared at her granddaughter staring with an amusement before snorting. Which was somewhat funny coming from the old women and seeing a floating head in the mirror. A little disturbing. "Are you coming or not, Amelia? Nothing bad is going to happen when you step through. I promise."

Lavender eyes blinked slowly. Then blinked again before shuffling around to peek behind the mirror, seeing if there was some trick or catch. All she saw was a mirrored copy of the other side. After a satisfied observation, she faced the mirror, her granny's head gone, and stretched out one foot after the other and into the mirror.

And that was when she saw what was beyond the mirror.

Alice in Wonderland was an accurate description to how she felt. Though not literally 'falling down the rabbit hole', just metaphorically. Then the inner nerd compared the place she entered to walking through Hogwarts as a first year.

 _Wonder vhich house I vould put in…crossing my fingers it's Ravenclaw. Always admired the colors and representation. Then again, she could see herself being a Griffindor._

Snapping out of her daydreaming, she took in the impressive interior. Inside, it was enormous. Especially to someone so small like herself. The well-kept Victorian designed interior was built with polish-stained dark wood, a dark red to a near blackening color, with a dome high above with animated clouds and birds in the painted ceiling as if it were an actual sky. She had to admit, just staring up was entertaining as various paper planes flew around and books hovered as they were put back in their rightful places on the shelves.

It was magical.

There were a few spiraled stairs reaching the second floor with various worn and aged books lining the shelves and walls. One area looked like some sort of potions station with shelves of herbs and bottles, mostly labeled. Then a door which led to an open spaced garden, no doubt the Greenhouse here. Pots, which she deducted were cauldrons by their shapes, sat in their own little organized corner where a fireplace was built. It looked like an actual witches lair here. Not to mention all the interesting cooking utensils. To her, it looked like a kitchen a bit.

A few dark red wood tables fitted between shelves and along the railings on the second floor. Candles hovered nearby, lit for giving the dimmed areas some lighting. She was surprised to find other people here, children mostly. Though not many. They were currently too distracted with their own studies to notice her passing.

Good thing, too. She was terrified if they were to discover that she was new blood here.

During her observations, her grandmother dropped a few books on one of the nearby secluded desks, which she was grateful for as she gravitated closer to her. The encompassing décor were dark reds and other colors to set up a darkened and cozy atmosphere. Soft plush throw pillows littered the area, a blanket, and a table with a pitcher of water. There was a moody extruding vintage hearth built into the wall that was lit with beautiful sapphire fire. So captivated by the fire, she drew closer, tempted to touch it as it's azure light bounced around the dark reds beautifully.

"Eez this magic?" she asked quietly, earning a hummed response.

"Yes, it is. A fire created by magic. This color represents a never dying flame which will never burn those it trusts, harmless to it's creator and listens only to them."

Lavender eyes turned to her grandmother curiously. "Who eez eet's creator?"

Theodora smiled. "I am."

"You said eet ne'er dies. Does that mean that you created it some time ago?" she guessed, holding her hands before her as she felt it's warmth. It wasn't just warmth. She felt something deeper, something tingling her senses. What was that?

"Yes," the older woman looked around the library with a reminiscent expression. "It was when I created this library a long time ago, in fact. It has been ages since I last stepped through, but I am glad that some are using it as for it's purpose. It's been well taken care of. That pleases me."

At that information, her mind couldn't imagine how it were possible. This place, after all, looked centuries old. She'd have to at least lived a lot longer. Yet again another cryptic answer. "Vhat eez eet's purpose besides being a library?"

Theodora turned back to her granddaughter. "I created The Hartwood Library to keep history from diminishing. To preserve it. I wanted the younger generations to have something from their ancestry, to never forget what they are and where they came from. As is for everyone. We want to remember and be remembered."

Amelia nodded slowly, understanding her grandmother. She never wanted to forget. She wanted to remember. Remember her mother. To still have something of her even as time passes. Her memories will always be there, but this is her mothers history. It was a part of her now.

Lilac eyes stared at her grandmother who stood there patiently as she straightened her long navy blue skirt and white blouse, pinned with a silver and blue cameo of a woman's silhouette. With a wry smile on her lips, Theodora sighed, turning to pick up a book from the desk.

"So, this eez a family owned library? Or does eet just carry your name?" Amelia picked back up, wanting to learn more about her mother's ancestry.

"Yes, it is owned by our family. Me, specifically. And then to you." Amelia listened aptly with wide, surprised eyes as Theodora explained, walking back around to sit at the Victorian dark wood chair with dark red cushioning. "Only we have the authorization of who is allowed and who is not. It is magic that allows who can enter."

"Wow...so someday, this vill be 'mine'?" she mused at that thought, wondering what to even do with a place like this. Guess she'd just leave it as is for whoever wants to use it.

At Theodora's nod, the woman glanced behind her briefly before standing again and passed an array of painted portraits on the wall not far from them. Amelia followed her example and observed each one.

"I know that this must all be terribly confusing for you. You must understand that everything you knew before is only a half-truth." She walked across the paintings that hung in various shapes and sizes. They looked old from age and theme. A few men and women in each, most held the typical Hartwood blue-grey eyes and lighter brown hair. A few grouped looked to be from one era and the next a different one. The last one she spotted looked like a younger version of her grandmother, Theodora. It looked like at least to be around two centuries to three judging by the clothing and aged look…

 _It couldn' be..._

"Amelia, you now know that we are witches, but we are also not human. We never were."

Intake of breath, Amelia couldn't stop her heart from skipping a beat as shock ran through her from heart to her fingertips then down her spine. Her head felt light as she blinked a little to face her grandmother. She felt herself shake at this revelation while her world suddenly shifted.

"Wh-what? I-I don't understand..." Amelia stuttered out, blinking rapidly. "N-Not..human? But, I look and feel eet...vhat's the difference?"

Her granny smiled sadly at her, waiting a second before responding so she could calm a little. Gesturing to the paintings behind her, she watched as the girl studied the paintings again with this knowledge. "Close, my dear, but not quite. We come from an old bloodline, one of the most powerful originals in all existence. You could say nearly everything supernatural originated form our kind." The woman stepped closer to Amelia who subtly flinched when her hand gently gripped her shoulder comfortingly. "Our lives are different than that of a human. Very much so."

Leading Amelia back to a love seat much like the chair, Theodora held Amelia's smaller her hand in her own, rubbing small circles on it soothingly. "There were several witch covens in the beginning, each with unique powers. We will cover all of that with the lessons once you adjust to all of this."

Amelia nodded slowly, thankful for a small window of time to gather herself. Still, she had questions that needed clarifying.

"So, being a witch. I'll learn vhat all that means?" Theodora nodded. "In due time, you'll learn everything, yes."

"So," she licked her dry lips. "Eez the term 'witch' the only name to call ourselves? I mean, like father? He's a 'witch', too?"

"Ah, let me go over that. We have many names: magician, enchanter, sorceress, or my personal favorite, hag." Theodora let out a dry laugh. "Been called that a few time in my time. Though we favor the term 'witch' and for the men 'warlock'. We do have titles, but, again, that'll be covered later. Honestly, it gets complicated fast. One thing you should know is that you and I are what our world calls 'pure-blood' witches."

"'Pure-blood'?"

"Yes, not many pure-bloods exist today. A sad reality. It's much the same with many creatures."

"So, are ve like the witches in the Salem Witch Trials, Sabrina, or Harry Potter?" she asked with a pinched face, lips pursed it contemplation.

At the comparisons, Theodora laughed. "You would ask that question. The answer is no, not quite. Alhough, that last one could hold the most similar to our world."

Amelia brightened. "Ve get wands? Vhere eez yours?"

Laughing again, the older woman shook her head sympathetically at the dissappointed look on her granddaughters face. "No. No brooms either, though we could enchant one, but it isn't a thing we do. I don't believe we ever used brooms though. Such a strange concept the humans designed." At the girls down expression, she continued to explain, hoping to at least reassure her it's even better than her books. "We are something else entirely, dear. For one, we are actually real, not some fantasy novel. We do have impressive magic, as you can see around you. Just like your books, we are not the only supernatural beings in this world. I have mentioned a few, one being vampires."

"Yeah, you brought that up. Who vould I know?"

"Ah, you've met the Denali?" Amelia nodded stunned, eyes widening in realization.

"They're vampires?!" she let her jaw drop at the nod. "I vas going to gather that they vere elves, or something. Like Tolkien's elves maybe. Eet vould make some sense. Sometimes Pappa Zar spoke in riddles. Irritating sometimes, but that's a thing elves do, right? They're too graceful and beautiful, too."

At her rant, her grandmother grinned widely. "I'm sure that the ladies there would enjoy hearing you call them that."

Amelia hummed at that, taking a second to process the information, and with a huff continued her clarification.

"So no sunburning?" She mimed a scared face and hiss. Theodora laughed at her granddaughters antics. "No."

"Noooo coffins?" Again she mimed with arms crossed. "Vait, tha's mummy?" Her grandmother shook her head with an amused smile.

"No sharp, pointy things?" Amelia gestured with her index fingers as if fangs in front of her mouth muttering 'bleh, bleh, bleh'. "Vas Dracula even real? Vhat about the reflection thing...no, Auntie Tanya loved her reflection...maybe a little too much..."

The old woman laughed. "No, Amelia, none of it. I have a lesson on supernatural creatures that you'll read up on soon. You'll love it."

 _So the Denali's vere vampires. That's not so bad...could be, vhat, werewolves? Slobbering and shedding everywhere...yeah, didn't fit the Denali sisters for sure. Though imagining Auntie Tanya as one was a bit hilarious...she definitely wouldn't appreciate the though 'owever..._

With resignation, Amelia tried to stop herself from over-thinking it all by looking at the books Theodora set on a desk where the lit candles were mostly hovering.

"Vhat are those..?" She felt the textures on the covers experimentally.

"Ah, those," Theodora walked over, shifting them around to see the covers better. "These are for you, dear. To read over and learn of our history. I though it best to go over family history and the like before we dive into anything else. It'll get complicated quickly if you don't know the basics."

"Ah." Amelia bit her lip as she skimmed through some. Her hands feeling over the old pages, noticing the slight crisp to them.

"While we do this, I thought I'd teach you some languages as well." At her granddaughters confused look, she quickly continued. "You're mother taught you French and Italian, both vital in our world. And what of Latin? We may as well go over some Egyptian when we go over curses, too."

"Um, I only know some Latin phrases. Vhy are those important?" Amelia finally decided to sit at the desk, following her grandmothers example as she grabbed a few more books. "Egyptian? 'tis eez getting quite diverse. I like eet."

Before Theodora could answer, her granddaughter jumped in her seat with a bounce of excitement. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Am I gonna learn some curses? Hexes?" Then her expression soured. "I'm not gonna summon any demons, am I? I don't feel comfortable with that sort of thing...are ve?"

Appalled, Theodora straightened stiffly with a pinched look. She didn't look too happy at those assumptions. "By the Old Gods, NO! That goes against everything we Hartwoods believe in! We do not deal with dark arts or summoning creatures of pure evil and malevolence."

Amelia shrunk in her seat at the fierce expression her granny wore, though she was greatly relieved to learn that they weren't 'Wicked Witch' of any direction. Theodora sighed, calming herself. Amelia shifted in her seat to look at the book again. "I guess there eez a lot of things I need to learn and read over."

"There is a lot to cover since you weren't raised to know the truths. Though your mother kept you in the dark for your own protection, I, however, do believe quite the opposite. You need to learn of what's out there in order to take precautions, love." Theodora smiled sadly. "I'm sorry that things didn't work out in how your mother wished it would. She wanted to keep you safe and live a normal life...but fate wouldn't allow it. It's nearly impossible to leave this life. The more you fight it, the harder it is to escape it. I tried to warn your mother...but she was a stubborn girl."

Amelia observed her grandmothers pained face, her voice regretful. "Mom really vanted me to stay out of the supernatural world? Vhatever for?"

She could see the way her grandmother hesitated, as if debating.

"Amelia," Sighing, Theodora started slowly. "There are some things that we can't control. In which we can't avoid or hide from...there is no escape to what we are. However, there is need to worry. In time, you'll be able to protect yourself." With that, she stood at the end of her love seat, leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Now, I'll let you start some light reading while I prepare your lessons for later in the week. I'll be talking with a few over there. Be good. I'll be back."

Nodding, Amelia shifted in her seat and looked over the books to see which one to start with and began to read. Leaning forward to take a look at the books, she grumbled, hand gripping her messy bangs, and pulled slightly in frustration as she began to read the first book: _Young Witchlings: A Life of Magic in the Human World_.

She literally rolled her eyes so hard at the cover, she almost saw the back of her head.

It wasn't that she didn't want to learn this world, considering she loved to read anything fantasy or supernatural. Far from it. Once she got past the shock, she knew she'd enjoy all of this. She'd push to learn even. But it pained her to think that her mother hid this from her, she was incredibly upset about that even if it were to protect her. It sort of downed her enthusiasm.

Though she will get to the bottom of that and everything else that didn't add up. Why hide this from her if most children grew up learning this?

So for the next week, she would spend it in the library during her school hours, dealing with this new and strange home-schooled curriculum. Reading every old book her grandmother set before her. Torn books. Ancient books. And no doubt books that existed when dinosaurs roamed the Earth, like she imagined her grandmother did.

Just as she started reading, her grandmother returned briefly, suddenly remembering something. "Oh, one more thing, about those flower pots in the greenhouse that you destroyed..." Theodora turned to look at her sternly.

Amelia groaned as she threw her head back. It will never end.

 **A/N: So, introducing the supernatural world to Amelia, by extension Bella soon enough, and what it means to be a witch. For now, it's studies! There will be some teachers who come and go, but mainly Theodora teaching her.**

 **I'm thinking that there will be some traveling and discovering in the future. Which will certainly give some opportunities when introducing some existing characters and some new. I'm thinking the Irish coven, Denali, Peter and Charlotte, and if by chance, the Cullens. I may save them for when she's older and Bella is already involved with them. Though one thing is for certain. I now have a plan with adding Beaufort Swan.**


	5. Finding a Friend

**NOTE:**

 **The chapters before this have been revised.**

 **The one right before this one was changed the most, just reworded a lot, but the concept behind it remains the same: learning she was a witch, some things about the supernatural, and now has to start some lessons to help. Don't have to read it, but it was changed around a lot. Also, if you hadn't read the notes added to the chapters, I changed a few character bits, such as her nationality a little. She's now French, like her father, and her mother is still Irish. Thus her accent is different for being raised in France mostly instead of Ireland. Though she lived in Ireland for a while, too, at a very young age. It's something I haven't tried and nor seen often, so here's my challenge.**

 **I'm horrible at writing out accents, so please excuse it if it looks bad. I'm learning and trying out something new. So, if you have something helpful, I'm more than willing to be considerate if you are.**

 **...**

 **A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. Only the main character, Amelia, and any other additions in this story.**

 **...**

 **Love Beyond Death: Sisters of the Heart**

A Prequel to Twilight Book

 ** **...****

 **Finding a Friend  
**

 **...**

* * *

"Hey, weirdo! I was talking to you!"

The young witch looked up from her notes in her leather-bound book to see the neighbor girl, Bella, being hounded by a gaggle of obnoxious human girls just about their age. It was obvious that Bella was trying to ignore them, her face slightly pinched and downcast. It looked like she desperately wanted to hide or the sidewalk swallow her whole.

Amelia narrowed her lavender eyes, her notes already forgotten in her lap as she sat in the bench not too far away in the passing park. Her patience with these girls grew thin.

 _No doubt_ _those offensive brats are_ _from 'er school._

Summer break had ended but a week ago and now both girls went on with their own education, occasionally greeting each other as the week went by. She tried to be brief, and ignore the girl. It felt bad doing so, almost cruel and just plain rude, but the thought of getting her too involved in a world of danger was too risky. Amelia figured that she could save the girl from getting too far in and shut her out. Of course, on occasion, the girl would be persistent in figuring her out.

So at for a while, she chose to hurt feelings than a hurt or dead body.

"Thinks she's so smart. Bet she thinks she's better than us." Another girl, possibly with a large nose and a light tan kept egging on the other girls to continue being bullying Bella. And not to disappoint, they rose to the challenge.

"What a nerd. Bet she doesn't even have any friends. No one talks to her." a blonde girl with a sneer on her somewhat pretty face made her look uglier than the last, her eye roll making Amelia grit her teeth out of anger. "Just cause her moms a teacher, she thinks she's better than everyone else."

 _Who do they think they are?!_

Another girl laughed hideously, acting as if she were everything. "No one likes her. She should just disappear."

 _I'm going to make you disappear!_

Having enough of this, Amelia slammed her book closed, shoved it in her messenger bag and walked, or rather marched with a purpose, following the girls who had no idea she was coming. Eyes narrowed, she followed after them quietly as they continued bullying Bella. Taunts that were painfully unoriginal and pathetic.

As they walked towards a fire hydrant, an idea instantly came to the young witch. A wicked grin slowly grew on her face as she focused her timing. After Bella had passed it, the girls were a couple feet away. She would hurt them, but the guilt that followed wasn't worth it. Definitely not over these pathetic whimpering morons. So she settled to scaring them a bit. All in a days fun and terror.

Gripping the handle to her bag tightly to focus, her eyes trained solely on the cap facing the street and over the sidewalk. A rattling sound came from the hydrants sealed side, lid twisting off as the pressure began to shove it forcefully. She almost had it.

Before the three demons stepped into it's path, water rushed out in high pressure, freaking out the screaming girls as they knocked back into each other to get away. They were comically tripping all over each other like newborn fawns as they fell in the dirt from the sudden eruption. Though at the vision of them now caked in mud, they looked more like little dirty piggies than delicate fawns, no that was a better description to Bella. Clumsy as she, a fawn would be a great comparison. She rather adored fawns.

Turning at the girls screeching and the sound of high pressured water, Bella witnessed the girls tripping over themselves as they ran from the water from the rampant fire hydrant completely drenched when Amelia focus on having some water stray deliberately into their direction, pleased at their distress and fear.

Bella stood shocked.

A loud chortle coupled with giggles caught her attention just passed them. There stood Amelia just a ways laughing so hard she had to hold her stomach, nearly falling over as tears began to form in her eyes. She had a hard time even breathing cause her laughing took the breath out of her.

"A-Amelia?"

The girl in question looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes and as she continued to giggle. "Ah, s-sorry, ma chère! I saw you walking and vhat they vere doing, so I 'ad to interfere. Je suis désolé(I am sorry)."

To her amusement, the girls were still trying to get away from the mud puddle to hear her confession. They tried to help each other up, but ended up slipping on their butts in the process.

Gradually, Amelia stopped her uncontrolled laughter as the soaked girls stood finally to stare. Each girl took in the stranger who walked passed them towards the Swan girl and around the drier side of the hydrant. She was dressed in a light, lace salmon pink sheer blouse with layers over light jean shorts and sandals. Her long loose ash brown hair tousled by the wind reached just passed her shoulder blades and bangs swept to the side.

"Who are you?" one girl demanded, she was the one with the beak nose, Amelia settled to be mean, and sounded nasally. Her voice held a slight accusation, as if this was her fault. Though there was no way to prove it. It looked to be a slight freak accident. The water was forgotten as they rounded around to face them, the other two girls tried to pull Big Nose with them to leave, scared already out of their wits.

"Oh, I beg your forgiveness! Bonjour! I am Amelia-Rose Mortem. I just moved 'ere some veeks ago from Roussillon, France." She waved as she hooked her arm through Bella's with a charming grin, though not quite reaching her eyes. "And Bella 'ere is a dear friend of mine. I saw vhat you vere doing and I vould advice you not to continue your bullying of my friend. Eet eez in bad taste, and just sad to see a group of girls gang up on another just because they 'ave nothing else better to do."

At that, she was making her claim and establishing her place. Beside Bella.

The look in her eyes grew darker when she saw the head of their little gang sneer down at her, looking her up and down as if she were better. The nerve of this girl rattled her to her bones. She wasn't one for violence, but the urge to slap her was rising to the challenge.

So in return to rile up the brat, Amelia lifted her head, doing her best to look down her nose at the taller girl. "Now, good-bye and I 'ope never to see you again!" Amelia dismissed them as she twirled around, grabbing Bella's arm and led her in the direction of their street. On the way back, she heard a few angry retorts from the Big Nose, which had her grinding her teeth as she shouted back angrily in French. "Yes, vell! Vous avez le QI d'un enfant de cinq ans! Stupide gros nez morveux!" (You have the IQ of a five year old! Stupid big nose brat!)

Her free hand twitched, causing the girls to jump when the hydrant sputtered again just to chase them off. And off they went.

Hopefully the authorities arrive to fix the water leak, Amelia mused.

Bella, however, was stunned into silence as the smaller girl pulled her along silently. She had no idea what just happened, but one thing was for certain. Amelia had abilities so unreal, she still questioned what she saw that day. At first she tried to ignore it, accepting that it was a fluke. But after a while, it became harder and harder to simply ignore it.

Looking over at the smaller girl, she saw a satisfied grin plastered to her soft, delicate pixie-like features. She was pretty, no, beautiful. Amelia was exotic in a fairy-tale kind of way. She held a grace about her, lithe and light on her feet. She had no problem with confidence, but there was a side of naivety to her. Yet she definitely didn't allow her small size to hold her back, she knew she had the power to defend herself. Especially when she guarded herself a lot. She was always on guard. Keeping people at a distance. And she wondered if she was only like this recently, or always.

In that moment, she saw the mischievous, free-spirited girl unguarded, having caught a glimpse before in the pottery class a week ago. It comes and goes depending on her mood, still mourning over her mothers death, she knew. She could tell, if given the chance at the public schools, people would naturally flock to her. She just had that friendly, confident, and calming aura about her. Though she'd keep them at a sage distance.

Still, she felt at peace when around her. Whatever this feeling was, she was instantly drawn to her. It was like they were meant to be friends. Or she really wanted to be friends with the mysterious girl. Perhaps she was drawn to that mystery like a moth to a flame.

"So, 'ow vas school?"

Bella snapped out of it, looking to the girl beside her. Amelia still had her arm looped through hers, not bothered by the close proximity. This was another thing that she noticed about the girl. Mentally and emotionally guarded, yet she was being friendly and touchy like a close friend. She had a hard time reading her and her intentions.

"I-it was ok. Nothing new. Just..." she hesitated, not really sure if she wanted to openly tell her about the constant bullying she received from those girls.

"Ah, I am sensing some trouble vith those bullies...les filles peuvent être aussi stupide(girls can be so stupid)." Amelia mused out loud, her face pinched in a displeased manner. "I don't like those girls one bit. Perhaps I should teach them a lesson..."

Shaking her head persistently, Bella sputtered. "N-no! Don't do that. It's my problem. I can deal with it."

"You mean ignore eet."

Bella blinked at her boldness. "Ah...n-no..."

Amelia looked to her and tilted her head slightly in consideration. "But eet vill most likely continue if you don't stand up for yourself. I could 'elp you. You don't 'ave to do this alone...faon."

Sighing, Bella wanted to drop the subject. As they made their way back. "I suppose I won't 'elp directly...but I'm not the type of person to stand back and do nothing. I vill just...place a few...vell placed pranks! Nothing dangerous, I promise." She held this devilish smirk on her face that made Bella think she was a trouble making child. There was an underlining tone that held a secret. She just knew she was hiding something big, could feel it in her gut.

Walking closer, Renee stepped out with her sunglasses and hat on to greet them. A big warm smile when she spotted the French girl stepping up linked arms with her daughter. As they stepped up to her she hugged Bella then Amelia, who was a little surprised, but welcomed it.

"Amelia! It's so good to see you over finally! How are you? Studies going good?" Renee chatted as they followed her inside.

"Oh, oui. The studies are...certainly interesting. For one thing, I am learning as much as I can on American History to get caught up. Everything else eez easy enough." She explained lightly, not really wanting to go into too much detail since a majority of her studies are not exactly on the usual curriculum for human children.

"That's great! Hey, why don't you ask if you grandmother would mind you two coming over for some dinner? We'd be more than happy to have you over." Renee, the every so bright spirit, waved them inside. Without hesitation, Amelia followed.

"Sure, I'll 'ave to ask Granny Theo first. Get 'er permission, but I don't see vhy not." She smiled back widely. This was a nice change, she thought. She really wanted to have more time away from studying, so this was a great break away. To her delight, dinners at either house became a thing for them on the occasion. It was like their homes were home to the other. Always warm and welcoming. It was like finding family they didn't expect.

...

"So, do you 'ave any plans on staying over at your dads 'ome in...Forks, vas eet? Such a strange name for a village, being named after an eating utensil." Amelia mulled over that longer than one should. Bella raised a dark thin brow at her odd companion.

Then a wide grin crossed her face in exaggeration, a giggle shoving through. "I like eet. Ve should find a place called Spoons and Knives, too. Or maybe Sporks! See vhat made them see the places as cutlery."

Bella laughed at her wide grin. "Jeez, you're oddly...chipper today."

Amelia gave her a deadpanned expression. "Vhatever do you mean? I am always 'chipper'! Anyways, so tell me about the place of your birth."

Rolling her dark brown eyes, the older girl sighed. "Forks is OK, besides raining a lot. Dad is Chief of police there, too. It's small, so a lot of people know each other. Being a small town and all. I was thinking about going over for a few days during Spring Break. Not sure yet."

Amelia hummed. "You should go! After all, you're young only once and he barely sees you as eez. So vhy not?" Honestly, she understood how unsure she was on the subject. She couldn't relate to the divorce besides having only her mother, but the lack of a father was something she could. And she still had a father she could see. "I never knew my father. He died when I was very young."

At that, Bella felt angry at herself when she realized Amelia never had this option to get to see her dad. Worse, she lost her only other parent recently. She looked at the girl and saw how strong she was despite having lost a lot in her short life. The girl was already coming out of her depression, stronger and just as free-spirited. This girl grew up fast, just like she did. Only, she held more confidence and smiled a lot. Despite similar upbringings, they were complete opposites in personalities.

And a wonderful idea hit her.

"OK. How about this. If I go, would you want to come with me?" Bella asked, biting her lip as the girl looked surprised and stared in thought.

A small genuine smile grew on her delicate face, eyes warm as she looked especially happy about the idea. "I vould be 'appy to join you to the eating utensil village."

Bella laughed immediately at her description. "You're never going to drop that, are you?"

"No, I'm afraid not anytime soon." Amelia shook her head playfully with mock seriousness. "Not until I find something else more interesting than that."

Bella rolled her dark eyes. "Wonderulf." She said dryly.

"Although," Amelia sung, eyes looked over as she smiled naughtily. "I do know vhat vould distract me."

Skeptically, Bella looked at her with a raised brow. "What?" she drawled.

Snickering, Amelia shared her plan. "A way to get those girls off your back, ma chere!"

...

After that day, Bella seemed to grow even more fascinated with Amelia, who honestly didn't mind. Almost everyday, the girl would stop by and ask for her if she hadn't answered the door herself to let her inside. Or she'd wait at her school to walk home together as they talked about their day, mostly Bella listened intently to her descriptions of the Hartwood Library, promising some day she'd take her to see it.

The first day she waited at the schools main entrance was perfect. She had actually followed through with an experimental hex to mess with the bullies, who were the first out the doors hastily.

Smiling rather wickedly, Amelia watched the three girls who were now covered in awkward acne that they tried to cover with make-up. Mrs. Rude Beak-Nose was the worst. No matter how much make-up she used, the stuff still shown through like a sun through a thin veil of clouds.

Sweet revenge. Oh how she loved it.

Until Granny Theo somehow got wind of her hexing people, and was then forced to remove it, promptly sent to her room. She was lucky she wasn't grounded when she allowed to explain herself. Reluctantly, she had to promise no experimental hexes for the time being, discovering that even she would have hexed someone if they were being that cruel to Bella.

Still. No 'experimental hexes'? How was a witch suppose to learn!

Still, Bella came over to visit regularly. Which made Granny Theo pleased, though she could sense a bit of nervousness behind it all. Amelia knew for certain that she was nervous.

At first, the idea of letting her in on her secret made her nervous. She feared that should she come clean, the first friend she made wouldn't want to be anywhere near her. That she was a monster. An evil demon summoning witch.

She! A girl with freaky powers that could blow up anything was afraid of a normal human girl.

Yeah, there's nothing wrong with that.

Simply put: She feared rejection.

Regardless of how irrational it all seemed, it was her own fear of losing more people she cared about.

Though no matter how many times she attempted to avoid her like the plague, Amelia gradually opened up to Bella Swan. She felt a kinship growing and wanted to see where it'll take them.

For the first time, she found a true friend. Someone who willingly sought out her company. And that made her happy. A feeling she thought couldn't return to her as it once had when mother was alive, yet here she was, genuinely smiling with this human girl. Perhaps it was a sign.

A sign that she could have something normal in her life for once.

 **A/N: And CUT! Wow, I've been going back and forth with a few ideas, playing with them and seeing where they could go, and finally I've found a direction. Hopefully my awful writing improves!**


End file.
